


Ups and Downs

by Rooster_McCluckken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooster_McCluckken/pseuds/Rooster_McCluckken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer normally tries to avoid people the best he can, but the day he met Sam Winchester everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where this is going to go. At first I wanted to write something short, but as I started to write I realized that It was going to be impossible to keep it short.   
> Also thanks a ton to one of my best friends Des for giving me the idea to write and for making sure everything makes sense.

Lucifer rarely liked people; he just tolerated them, but as he was standing at the counter to pre-pay for gas he could tell there was something different about the cashier. Lucifer could not figure it out so he handed the cashier some money and said, “Thirty on pump two.”

Lucifer got to the gas pump and started to fill his tank. He just could not stop thinking about that cashier. _What was it about him? Why did he seem so interesting? I never like people let alone ones that I do not even know their name, what is so special about this guy?_ Lucifer was lost in thought that he jumped a little when the pump stopped because his tank was full. _Great now I have to go back inside for change._

As Lucifer was standing in line, he still could not stop thinking about that cashier. _Why am I so drawn to this guy? I don’t even know what his name is!_ Finally Lucifer got to the counter and the cashier was handing Lucifer his change before he even got to ask. Then Lucifer did something he never did before and never planned on doing. He asked the cashier, “I have no clue who you are or what your name is and this might sound crazy, but would you like to go get coffee sometime?” As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted it. _What am I thinking? I don’t even know who this guy is!_

To Lucifer’s surprise the cashier did not seem offended or grossed out. The cashier smiled, laughed a little, and replied, “My name is Sam and I could really use some coffee. I actually get off in about 10 minutes if you don’t have something that you need to do and if you want to, you could wait for me to get done.” he paused for a second and smiled, “Oh, one more thing. I don’t know what your name is.”

Lucifer smiled and responded, “My name is Lucifer and I actually don’t have to be anywhere until tomorrow afternoon. I don’t mind waiting at all. I drive that car that is at pump two; I will pull it around to the side.”

“Great! I will try to not take too long, I just have to finish up a few things and then I am done.”

“Take your time, I am in no hurry. I will be in my car waiting”

“Okay, see you in a bit!”

“Yep! See you in a bit!”

            Lucifer walked back outside and everything seemed different. The sun seemed brighter, the sky seemed bluer, and everything seemed to be so perfect. He got into his car and drove it around to where he told the cashier Sam where he would be. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Lucifer could not stop thinking about how this was all so strange to him. The last time he was ever remotely took a genuine interest in someone, it turned out bad. His solution to protect himself was to never let anyone else into his life, but now he was going on a coffee date with some cashier that he just met at a gas station. _This is insane. What am I doing?_ Lucifer got so lost in thought that he did not notice that about fifteen minutes had passed. Suddenly someone was knocking on his window. The knocking startled Lucifer a little, but he looked up and saw the cashier. Lucifer motioned for him to get in.

            “Sorry it took a little longer than I originally said. The person who was supposed to take over for me showed up late,” apologized Sam.

            “Oh, it’s alright. I hardly even noticed,” replied Lucifer with a smile.

            “I live right down the road, if you don’t mind could we stop by real quick so I can change out of these nasty clothes?”

            “I don’t mind at all, it is on the way to the best coffee shop in town anyway.”

            They drove to Sam’s house and Sam got out and said, “I will be real quick. I just want to put some clean clothes on.”

            Lucifer smiled and said, “That is alright, I’m not going anywhere.”

            With that, Sam ran inside. Lucifer was left to think again. _I really hope I am not messing up again. I can’t deal with something like that again._ Before he knew it Sam was back in the car. “That was fast,” said Lucifer as he smiled.

            “What can I say? I don’t like to keep people waiting.”

            Lucifer smiled and put his car in reverse, pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the coffee shop. _This might actually turn out good for me for a change._


End file.
